elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Cutter
The Imperial Cutter is the Imperial Navy's counterpart to the Federal Corvette,"The Imperial Cutter fulfills a similar role as the corvette for the Imperial Navy" - http://inara.cz/galaxy-shipyard/75 and requires an Imperial Navy rank of Duke in order to be purchased. With a base cost of almost 209 million credits, it is the most expensive ship in Elite Dangerous, followed by the Federal Corvette and the Anaconda. Comparing the Imperial Cutter with those two ships (sometimes collectively referred to as the "big three" by the community), the Imperial Cutter is a multipurpose-specialized ship, much like the Anaconda, while the Federal Corvette is geared more toward the combat role. As it is a multipurpose ship, the Cutter excels in multiple roles. The Imperial Cutter is currently the second largest playable ship, behind only the Beluga Liner. It was added in the 1.5 "Ships" update in December 2015.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=191898 The Cutter is a heavily armed ship, featuring four medium hardpoints: two on the nacelles and two on the chin; two large hardpoints on top of the ship and a single huge hardpoint on the chin. Notably, the exterior lights on the ship change color from blue to red once hardpoints are deployed. It has 8 utility mounts and is one of the 7 ships compatible with fighter hangar for ship-launched fighters as of the release of Horizons: Guardians. With a staggering 792 tons of max cargo capacity, the Imperial Cutter has the largest cargo bay of all playable ships in the game, an almost 50% increase in size from the Type-9 Heavy, while having significantly better defensive and offensive capabilities and speed than the latter. This makes it an ideal ship for traders. However it is also the most expensive ship in the game at a cost almost three times higher than a Type-9, and requires very high rank with the Empire to purchase. Unlike the Type-9, it is extremely well-shielded, very fast for its size, and heavily armed, giving it far greater survivability and allowing use of it as a combat ship, especially in the piracy role, as well as being more than capable of rivaling a Corvette or Anaconda in combat. In addition, with plenty of internals available to mount mining accessories while still leaving the largest open for cargo holds, excellent speed for moving from asteroid to asteroid, and a sufficiency of medium weapon mounts, the Cutter is an excellent choice for mining. The pilot's station is offset to the right of the ship's centerline. Currently, the primary and secondary fire group HUD brackets are misaligned with their centerline being far above where the weapon reticles appear. This means that it is not possible to use the center of the side brackets to align the ship with a destination as doing so will cause the ship to fly under the target and not straight at the target. Instead, for alignment in supercruise, use the center space between the repeating series of bars that appear to indicate speed and movement as a general guide to line up the ship with distant destinations along with the nav compass. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Imperial Cutter. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Videos Built_To_Perfection_-_Elite_Dangerous_Imperial_Cutter The_Imperial_Cutter,_because_size_matters Gallery Imperial_Cutter_concept_art_01.png|Imperial Cutter Concept Art On the bridge imperal cutter.jpg|On the bridge of the Imperial Cutter landed_cutter.JPG|Cutter on the Surface cutter_view.png|Imperial Cutter cutter_hardpoints.png|Ditto, hardpoints deployed. Note the lighting color change cutter_nose.png cutter_profile.png cutter_3-4.png cutter_stern.png cutter_hp_new.png|One huge and two medium hardpoints right below the cockpit cutter_nacelle_hp.png|Two medium hardpoints on engine nacelles cutter_large_hp.png|Two large hardpoints on top of the ship cutter_hawt.png|Cutter ready for an FSD jump, heat radiators deployed cutter_docking_bay_scoop_thingy.png|Cargo scoop/docking bay cutter_cockpit.png|Cockpit view, UI turned off wiki_landing_pad.png|On a landing pad, note the little lights Screenshot_0011.jpg|Imperial Cutter Screenshot_0068.jpg|Cobra next to cutter Cutter near planet.jpg|Flying near planet Screenshot_0023.jpg|imperial cutter with some type 6 ships Combat with a wanted Anaconda.jpg|combat with a wanted Anaconda Screenshot_0242.jpg|View inside the bridge if cutter Screenshot_0245.jpg|Right side of cutter bridge File:Cutter3.jpg |Huge Hardpoint Detail Cutter_Galaxy.jpg|Ready to go! Cutter.jpg|Cutter On Pad Black Friday Edition.jpg|Black Friday paintjob 2016-01-26_00010.jpg|Rear of a black Cutter 2016-01-26_00039.jpg|Black Imperial Cutter over Earth-like File:Elite0413.jpg Ímperial Cutter - Imperial Glory.jpg|Imperial Glory File:Fresh-cutter.jpg |Imperial Cutter side profile while landed on a planetary body File:Gutamaya-interface.jpg |Auxiliary Station Detail view File:5ZmAj14.png |Rear of a Cutter highlighted by a planet's rings EliteDangerous64 2016-05-02 02-38-00.png|Beauty in Black EliteDangerous64 2016-05-02 04-09-58.png|On Patrol 20160710000707_1.jpg|Pristine metallic light effect in an engineers hangar 20160628200202_1.jpg|thruster's chemtrail's light effect bp-imperial-cutter.png|Gutamaya Imperial Cutter Blueprint Imperial_Cutter_Chrome.png|Imperial Cutter chrome Imperial-Cutter-cockpit.jpg|Imperial Cutter cockpit tbf-transporter.png|Vibrant Green Cutter (Weitz Landing, Kapperapai) Imperial-Cutter-Ship-Kit.png|Imperial Cutter ship kit References Category:Multipurpose Category:Gutamaya Category:Pilotable